


Sorry, Sister.

by Nina_Beans



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Evil Bill Cipher, Gen, Oblivious Mabel Pines, Self-Harm, Sort Of, That's not Dipper Mabel, he's a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Beans/pseuds/Nina_Beans
Summary: Mabel Pines wakes up in the middle of the night to a brother who is acting unusually strange.Is that--?No. She's just being paranoid.Everything is fine.





	Sorry, Sister.

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I wrote and posted for someone over on the amino. Thought I'd post it here too. ^^  
> I really hope I'm improving with my writing, all the requests I have gotten have helped with that. Oh and I haven't written anything Mabel centric before so I hope this came out ok! 
> 
> Comments/feedback is always appreciated! :D
> 
> ____________________________

It was late.  
Mabel could tell because when she looked through the triangular window in their bedroom the stars outside still blinked and sat proudly in the sky. That made it all the more confusing as to why the bedside lamp in the attic was on and Dipper was facing away from her on his bed, giggling lowly to himself. Mabel felt a shiver run down her spine at the laugh.

It was...unusual. Strange. Mabel tried to quell down the feeling in her gut. Maybe he was just reading a funny book. Dipper loved to read, right? Any who, night was for resting, he shouldn't be up in the first place. Although, Dipper seemed to have trouble with that concept in the past.

That is why Mabel sighed like it was an old routine (it certainly was practiced) and cleared her throat loud enough for the other member in the room to hear her.

Mabel saw that Dipper's shoulders hunched for a split second before he was quickly shuffling further away from her and gave a laugh louder then the rest.

Mabel's brows furrowed and she breathed a little huff, letting the feeling in her gut rise into her chest before she forcefully shoved it away. This was her brother. Dipper. There was no reason to be weird or feel strange.

Mabel was determined to believe everything was fine, so that's what she did. She let her eyes close for a second, gave a low hum, and opened her eyes back up with a smile.

"Dipper?"

The question was asked lightly and sweet and dripping naive innocence, like a bubbling stream trickling around smooth stones and reflecting the light from the sun.

The scrawny boy on the bed froze so quickly it looked like he was a character that had been paused on a tv screen. He didn't move, he didn't make a sound, didn't acknowledge Mabel at all and It was wrong wrong wrong. Mabel shook her head. It was ok.

Everything was fine.

As she prepared herself to speak once again her brother beat her to it. Voice clipped, morbid almost, and full of bubbling laughter just under the surface.

"Do you think I can break skin with the corner of this book?"

Mabel's brows furrowed at the words and she anxiously bunched her hands into her long, purple nightgown. What?

"Uh, Dipper?"

"Come up here. I'll show you."

Dipper didn't seem to pick up on Mabel's distress, but Mabel was determined not to cause a scene or make things weird, so she quietly slipped out of her bed and padded over to where here brother sat, plopping herself up on the bed with a smile.

"So what were you talk--"

Mabel's eyes widened and she gasped.

No no no no no--

Dipper's arms were raw and red, skin irritated and scratched, blood beading up in some areas and Mabel had to fight the urge to vomit as she took in the sight. Once she cleared her head from the momentary spell she was burrowing her brows and reaching to snatch the book from her brother's hands.

Dipper grunted as Mabel swiped at him but smiled, laughing as he held the book out of her reach.

Mabel stared, frustrated and surprised. This was not working.

"Dipper!"

The boy grinned and waved the book over the edge of the bed.

"Don't be like that! I wanted to show you something!" Dipper chuckled. "Look!"

And then he was slamming the books corner into the crease of his arm, letting out a small huff as the thing made contact with his skin.

He seemed disappointed over the lack of damage and raised the book up again.

Mabel rushed to pin her brother to the bed, hands holding down either arm. The skin was so hot under her hold and she tried not to flinch. (I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry) She tried to keep her touch as light as possible as she kept her twin in place and glared down at him angrily.

"Hey, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Mabel said sternly to her brother, eyes alight with determination and confusion alike. She did not let him up.

"What? You can't except me to not do what I want. I thought you of all people would be able to appreciate a fun, chaotic scenario when one came around."

Dipper sounded put out and incredulous at the same time, the look he sent her had shivers running up her spine.

This was definitely not ok. She could pretend and avoid things all she wanted but Dipper being hurt? Dipper hurting himself? That was where she drew the line.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me, Shooting star!"

Mabel froze and a wounded sound left her mouth, eyes widening as realization dawned over her.

Dipper--Bill. Bill grinned up at her and his eyes flashed and glinted even in the dark of the room.

"Maybe you should be asking what's gotten into your brother?"

Mabel felt her hands shaking and she let up slightly. It was enough for Bill to gain leverage and send Mabel sprawling onto her back on the bed with a dull thud. Bill looked at her, grin splitting his face in two as he leaned down to chuckle.

"Sorry, Sister. Bill seems to have gotten the upper hand again." Bill whispered with mock sympathy and cracked his voice in an impersonation of Dipper.  
"Maybe we should start from where we left off? The theatre ring a bell?"

Mabel could feel her breathing getting shallow and her heart thud loudly in her chest as Bill cackled above her.

She never should have ignored the warning bells.


End file.
